Races in GTA Online
Races are a type of game mode available in Grand Theft Auto Online. They can be played alone or with 15 other players. Races can give the player rewards such as XP or cash, even if the player does not make it into first place. There are three racing modes: Land Races, Air Races, and Water Races. The Land Races are divided into three different types: Point to Point, Point to Point GTA, and Rally. Point to Point involves players driving through various checkpoints in the track before heading to the finish. Point to Point GTA is the same as Point to Point, but with weapons and powerups enabled. The players can also exit their initial vehicle and steal a different one. Rally is unique in which there are two players in each vehicle, which are the driver and the passenger. The driver is unable to see the checkpoints in the race, so the passenger must direct the driver through the points either with directional commands or a mic. In total, there are over 100 unique races in GTA Online. Some of them are player-made and approved by Rockstar Games, while others are made by Rockstar themselves. Variables *Class (i.e. Helicopters, Planes, Supercars, Off-Road) *Race Track *Number of Laps from 1-99 (Not accesible in Point-to-Point races) *Traffic *Wanted Levels *Time of Day *Weather *Radio *Catch Up *Custom Vehicles *Teams (GTA Race only) *Split Times (Only available in one player races; Allows player to race against other players and themselves best times) Vehicles Below is a list of every available vehicle by class. NOTE: Boats, planes, and helicopters are not listed by speed in the selection screen. *Supercars *Sports *Sports Classic *Motorcycles *Muscle *Off-Road *Helicopters *Planes *Boats GTA Race A GTA Race is the same as a regular race, but with the inclusion of weapons, powerups and the ability to leave your vehicle to aquire a new one. Players take whatever guns they have access to with them into the race, allowing custom weapons to be used. Low tier weapons will also spawn along the track, with the ability to be picked up while inside a vehicle, albeit with very little ammo. When playing GTA Races with wanted levels on, the race can quickly become one sided, as players without wanted levels will be able to rush ahead of other players being blocked by police blockades. When playing GTA Races with teams, the players are divided into pairs of two and spawn in the same vehicle. Caution should be taken when in the lead, as GTA V's new car physics can greatly impair you. If your tires are shot out, you will immediately careen off the track, crashing and likely losing position. Powerups include: *Rockets - You gain the ability to fire 2 rockets from your vehicle by honking your horn. The rockets can be fired in reverse by looking behind you yourself with R3/RS. *Boost - Your car instantly reaches maximum speed, bypassing its acceleration limits. *Repair - Your vehicle is intantly repaired to full health. Powerups are not available in Air Races. Rally Race A rally race is a new mode introduced in GTA Online. It involves teams of 2 navigating through standard race tracks, with the driver being unable to see their destination. The co-driver has to provide directions to his teammate in the form of arrows displayed on the drivers screen, telling him when to turn. This mode is very difficult for inexperienced players, and is even more difficult without microphones to use as communications between teammates. Likewise, other teams cannot hear each other during a rally. Point to Point A point to point race is another new mode, introducing the concept of a race without laps, completed only by driving through many points, often spanning miles from the starting point. This allows for greater freedom in track design, ranging from simple straight courses through neighborhoods, to racing through massive, sprawling sewer systems. This mode can also be played in GTA mode. List of Races *Arms Race *Criminal Records *Dipping In *Double Parking *Down the Drain *Downtown Underground *Grass Route *In the Grove *Jumps Jumps Jumps *LS FORUM *Mall Or Nothing *Old Downtown *Over the Hump *Power Trip *Redwood Light District *Route 68 *Senora Freeway *Taking Off *The Commute *Vinewood Nights Trivia * With the introduction of custom cars, races can become extremely dynamic. * It is possible to be killed by other players outside of GTA Races by being rammed by multiple cars at once. * Players are unable to make Races at Fort Zancudo or Los Santos International Airport. Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Races Category:Races in GTA Online